Love Hurts
by Newgirl02
Summary: Neal is falling hard for into a relationship, but when Peter finds out just how possessive Neal's new lover can get, he steps in to save the day. Contains slash! Title is cheesy, but I promise the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!

Summary: Neal is falling hard for into a relationship, but when Peter finds out just how possessive Neal's new lover can get, he steps in to save the day. Contains slash!

A/N: No Beta, all mistakes are mine. I realize my title is cheesy…sorry about that! Reviews are greatly appreciated!(: Also, **HAPPPPPYYYYYY BIIIRRRTTTHHHHDDDAAAAYYYYY MATTHEW STATON BOMER!** 3 (:

Love Hurts:

Neal had enough of the long hours that came with working for the FBI. Sure, it was fun to legally con someone in order to put them in jail, but there was just so much work that came with the job, that he often wondered whether or not it was worth it. They had just finished up a huge case, and Neal stayed at the office until 9 doing paper work. Taking a breather was all Neal wanted to do now.

Neal walked to a classy bar not too far from June's place. The soft music and the smell of fine liquor was nearly enough to help him relax. Neal sat at a couch in the back of the bar and ordered red wine. He was pleasantly sipping at the wine, when he noticed some one kept staring at him.

The man looked taller than Neal. His light skin contrasted against his dark brown hair nicely. The man smiled at Neal, and made his way over to wear Neal was sitting.

"May I join you?" he asked in a beautiful British accent, the smile not leaving his face.

"I love meeting new people," Neal replied smoothly, scooting over to make room for the man.

"My name is James."

"Neal."

"Well Neal, how is it that a guy with looks like yours is sitting all alone at a bar on a Friday night?"

"My job requires too much attention for me to be able to keep up with much of social life."

"I can help you change that," James said, looking into Neal's eyes. Neal looked back, and felt a need to be with him. James's eyes left no room for debate, not that Neal wanted to anyway. James had that special feel to him. He had a confident tone that screamed adventure.

"You could come to my place…." James said after a minute.

"I would like that," Neal replied, standing up to follow James out of the bar. James put his arm on the small of Neal's back, and led him out of the bar towards the valet drivers.

When the valet driver brought James's car, Neal was shocked.

"You own a 2012 Cobra Jet?" Neal asked, astonished at the beautiful black sports car sitting in front of him.

"I like shiny toys," James said with a smirk. They both got into the car, and roared away towards James's home.

They were probably in James's condo for all of two seconds before Neal was pushed up against a wall, James's lip pressed against his. Neal did not waste time reciprocating the actions. James had managed to leave Neal shirtless before they even made it to the bedroom.

"You do not waste time," Neal commented with a grin, as James pushed him down onto the bed.

"I go for what I want before it's gone, and Neal, all I want right now is you." James pressed his lips against Neal's neck and slowly kissed down his torso, all the while undoing Neal's pants. Neal moaned as he was left naked on the bed.

"You are wearing way too many clothed for my liking." Neal complained, looking up at a fully clothed James. James smirked and began to remove his clothes. Neal stared at him, eyes filled with desire.

"I want you now," Neal moaned, as James slid off his pants.

"Your wish is my command."

James grabbed a bottle of lube and slowly worked a finger into Neal, earning him delightful little squeals from Neal. James slowly moved his finger in circles before pulling it out and positioning himself to go in.

"Are you ready?" James asked, nibbling slightly on Neal's ear.

"Yes!" Neal replied greedily.

James thrust himself in, earning more and more moans from Neal. Soon they were both moaning in ecstasy as they came. James fell on top of Neal as they both were breathing hard, trying to calm down from their passionate activity.

"That was amazing," Neal said, laying his head on James's chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," He replied, pulling Neal in closer to his body.

"Where do you work?"

"That's a little random," James said with a laugh.

"I just slept with you and all I know about you is your name."

"Haha, okay, fair enough. I am the vice president at a graphic design company."

"Really? Do you like art, or do you do the business aspects?"

"A little bit of both, but I started working there because of my love for art."

"Have you ever been to the MET?"

"I love the MET. I go all the time. My sister-in-law works there, so I tend to have access to all their special exhibits."

"You are a lucky man. I haven't been to the MET in a long time."

"Well maybe someday you can come with me."

"I don't know how well that would work out," Neal replied, briefly looking down at his ankle before looking back up James.

"Does it have something to do with the tracker on your ankle?"

"How did you-"

"We just slept together, Neal," James replied, arching his eyebrow. "Did you think I wouldn't feel it?"

"I never considered it, to be honest…."

"So what is it?"

"Nothing really," Neal said, trying to squirm away from under James's body.

"I am not letting you go that easily."

"I have to be at work tomorrow."

"And?"

"I'll call you and we can do this again sometime," Neal said voiding James eyes.

"Neal, look at me." James got a hold of Neal's chin and gently pulled on it so that their eyes met. "You and I both know that if I let you leave we'll never see each other again. Do you really want that?"

Neal slowly shook his head.

"Okay then love, can you please tell me what the anklet is for?"

"You won't want to see me again if I tell you," Neal whispered.

"Neal you are amazing…and I don't mean just in bed," James reassured him, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Neal smiled at the comment, and then sighed. "It's an FBI tracking anklet."

"Why would the FBI need to have a tracking anklet on you?" James replied slowly.

"It's sort of a release program….." James starred at Neal blankly, waiting for more. Neal sighed again and continued, "I was in prison, and then I escaped. I was sentenced to serve another four years thanks to my escape, but I made a deal with the FBI instead."

"Why were you in prison?" James asked, still hovering over Neal's body.

"I was caught with forged bonds."

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

"I don't like guns."

"That didn't really answer my question."

Neal smiled slightly at that, "No, I never killed anyone."

"Okay, then. Give me your number, and I'll call you tomorrow," James said getting off of Neal, and reaching for his phone off the dresser.

Neal blinked. "Wait…you still want to see me?"

"Of course! You never hurt anyone. You just have an illegal way of showing your appreciation of art."

Neal smiled, and gave James a hug. James held Neal for a bit then pulled away.

"You have work tomorrow, mister. Give me your number, and we can somewhere for lunch."

"Sounds like a date," Neal replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!

A/N: No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are greatly appreciated!(:

Chapter Dos!

"What are you so happy about today?" Peter asked walking up to Neal's desk.

Neal had walked into the office more confident than usual, if that was even possible. He had been humming, and now Peter had just received paperwork with doodles all over it.

Neal looked up from his latest doodle, and smiled at Peter. "Being happy is not illegal, Peter. Trust me I have done plenty of illegal things in my lifetime…what I am doing is perfectly legal."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that last comment. However, may I ask what perfectly legal activities have you in such a bright mood?"

"I met someone last night."

"Really?"

"Yes," Neal replied with a smile. "He was amazing."

Peter didn't even blink at the fact that Neal was head-over-heels for a man. The whole office knew that Neal considered both genders to be fair game. "Is this person rich, and/or is he in possession of any extremely valuable items?"

"You are too funny, Peter," Neal said in a cold tone.

Peter smirked. "You know I am only kidding. I'm glad you have someone to take your mind off of illegal activities. May I ask his name?"

"Are you going to search him if I do?"

"If you don't tell me, I'll have a tail on you instead," Peter said with a grin.

Neal sighed. "I don't know his last name, but his first name is James. I met him in a bar last night."

"You go to bars to pick up dates?" Peter asked, sure that Neal was pulling his leg.

"I do not go to 'pick up dates.' I went to relax. And the bar was not too far from June's house."

"Ah, so it wasn't a normal bar. Leave it to you to pick a place that sells expensive beer."

"I don't even know if you can get beer there…I had wine."

"Of course you did." Peter rolled his eyes, and looked down at Neal's desk, "I don't care what you do outside of the job, but don't let it interfere with work. In other words: don't give me paper covered in doodles!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Burke, sir!" Neal said saluting Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked away. So, Neal had a boyfriend…or at least a new partner. For some reason, that rubbed Peter the wrong way. Why did Neal need to find someone to be with? If Neal wanted company, he could have just gone to Peter; there was no reason to go find someone else. Whatever, it didn't really matter anyway. As long as Neal stayed on the legal side of things, and he didn't let his new boyfriend get in the way of work too much, then it doesn't matter…right?

"Hello," Neal questioned, picking up his cellphone.

"Hello, love. What time is your lunch break?" James replied.

"Now, my lunch break is now," Neal replied immediately. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you."

"Awww, that is really kind. How about we go to-"

"Neal!" Peter's voice shouted in the background.

"Hold on, James," Neal said into the phone before looking up at Peter. "Yes, Peter?"

"We just got a huge case. I need you in the board room now."

"But we just finished the other case…and I wanted to go to lunch with-"

"No, Neal! Get your butt up here now."

"Fine," Neal huffed. "Sorry James. I have to go for now. I'll call you back later! Bye!" Neal closed his phone and was halfway up the stairs before he realized that he hadn't even given James a chance to reply. Oh well, Neal would call him after the meeting to explain.

Well, it is safe to say the meeting lasted a lot longer than Neal had expected. He was going to go to lunch at one, and it was now five. The new case really use huge. Some guy was stealing diamonds from shops all around the country. They had a small break-through half way through the meeting. Everything would be ready so that Neal could go undercover the next day.

Neal had felt bad about not getting the chance to call James back, so he stopped and bought really fine wine before making his way over to James's condo. Neal arrived and was ready to apologize. He knocked on the door, and was answered with a punch to the face.

"If you didn't want to have lunch with me you could have just said so. I don't know who the bloody hell Peter is, but I hope you to are happy together," James said grabbing Neal's hair and slamming him up against the wall. James threw a couple other punches before letting Neal fall to the ground.

"There-there's nothing going on between me and P-Peter. He's m-my boss," Neal coughed out.

James paused for a minute. "You aren't dating this Peter?"

Neal shook his head. He tried to stand up, but fell towards the ground again. Before Neal reached the ground strong arms held him up. James led Neal over towards the couch and set him down. James went down to eye level with Neal, and held Neal's face in his hands.

"I am so sorry." James said looking into Neal's eyes. "I don't know what happened. I just heard Peter's voice in the background, and then you hung up on me…I just assumed that you had another mate, and you were just using me. I am deeply sorry, love. I can't believe I did this to you." James kissed Neal all over his face and down his neck. He stopped only long enough to go get an ice pack. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" James asked, looking into Neal's eyes. Neal looked back at James and saw how upset he was for hurting him.

"Of course I forgive you, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hung up on you."

"Thank you, Neal! Thank you so much! And don't apologize. I should have never angered over something so simple. It won't happen again, love, I promise."

James kissed Neal before climbing over Neal to lie beside him. James wrapped his arms over Neal and held him close. Neal closed his eyes, and let his James hold him while he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!**

**A/N: Y'all are so great! It makes me feel so awesome to see all the people that are following my story! It took longer than I thought to get this one out, but here ya go! I hope y'all like it! No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are greatly appreciated!(: **

Chapter Tres!

Neal woke up the next morning with a pounding in his head. Clearly, James could pack a punch.

"How are you, love?" James asked softly. Neal turned to look at James, and heard his partner suck in a breath.

"What's wrong?"

James stuck his hand out, and touched Neal's eye. Neal flinched away, and James cringed. "I can't believe I did that to you. I am so sorry, Neal. I am deeply, deeply sorry."

"Is it really that bad?" James nodded. "I can cover it up. It's okay James. I know you won't do it again."

"Neal, you shouldn't have to cover anything up," James said taking Neal's hand and kissing it lightly. "I won't hurt you again."

"I know."

"But out of pure curiosity…how much time do you spend with this Peter?"

Neal shrugged. "I have no idea. A lot, I guess. He's the FBI agent that caught me, but he's also the one that helped me get into the 'work release' deal. We are really good friends now, and we work together, so I guess I do spend a lot of my time with him."

"I see. Have you ever had a, uh, relationship with him?"

"What? No!" Neal said laughing it off. "Peter is married. He is not gay, and even if he was bi, he would never cheat on El."

"Oh," James replied, his face instantly lightening. "Okay, well, love, you better get to your home now, I don't want you to be late because of me. I will pick you up for lunch, okay?"

"Oh…I never got a chance to tell you. I have an undercover assignment today. I won't be able to go out to lunch with you. I will see you tonight."

"Undercover?"

"Yea, I help the FBI with various cases involving different cons. I just so happen to be the only person with-how could I put it- experience."

"Is it safe?"

"Usually. Peter's got my back, I trust him completely."

James's face hardened before he replied. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Are you okay?" Neal asked confused by the sudden cold tone his partner was using.

James immediately smiled again. "Of course, love. Be careful, okay?"

"Always am! Good bye James."

Neal left James's condo, and starting making his way towards June's. As he got closer to June's house, he saw Peter's car pull up.

"Neal, I told you not to let your new relationship get in the way of work!" Peter said as he opened the door, and fumbled with his keys. "Get your butt upstairs and be down here in- what happened to you?" Peter asked finally looking up.

"What?"

"Neal, who gave you a black eye?" Peter asked seriously.

Neal's hand shot up to his eye, and he winced at the touch. He had forgotten about that. "A book… fell on top of my face."

"What?"

"Yea, it happened while I was cooking dinner for James last night. His cook book was up on a really high shelf, and I didn't feel like waiting for him, so I tried to reach it myself, and it fell…on my face."

Peter looked at him thoughtfully before letting out a laugh. "That must have been one heck of a date."

"Oh it was."

"Okay, well we will have to cover it up before you go under cover, but that shouldn't be too hard. Now hurry up and be ready in 10 minutes!"

"Peter, looking good takes time."

"Be ready in 10 minutes or I'm throwing you butt back in jail."

"You just love having that sense of power don't you?"

"Maybe a little, now go!"

When Peter and Neal walked into the office, Diana was all over them.

"Neal! What happened?" She gave Neal the once over, and after mentally making sure all his limbs were intact, she looked back at his face. "Who did this?"

"Diana, I'm touched. I didn't know you cared so much." Neal said batting his eyelashes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just don't like people ruining FBI property. Now, I will ask once more, who did this?"

"It's kind of embarrassing…." Diana, immediately, calmed down now, knowing that someone had not intentionally hurt Neal. But the calm look turned into a smirk within a second.

"What did you do?"

"Don't we have an assignment that we could be working on?"

"I want to hear this too." Jones piped in from behind Diana. "The infamous Neal Caffrey screwed up? This may never happen again!"

"He was cooking for his new partner, when the ever-so-smooth Neal tried reaching for a cook book…and then it fell on his face." Peter said with a smirk.

Neal glared at him. Well, this had to be better than the truth. If they knew what had really happened, he wouldn't be allowed to see James ever again, and James would most likely be arrested for assault. Yes, this was most definitely better than the alternative. Putting up with teasing was a fair trade in order to make sure nothing happened to his new lover.

"Neal, are you ready?"

"Of course! After all, all I have to do is con someone. It'll be cake."

"I don't know if I should be relieved with that answer or worried," Peter said grimly.

Neal grinned. "Probably a little bit of both."

"Yea, I was afraid you would say that."

"It's okay. I _never_ dream of conning you." Everyone stopped and looked at Neal. Jones was the first to start laughing before everyone joined in.

"That is such a ridiculous statement, and you are not fooling anyone. Not come on! We have to go." Peter said practically pushing Neal out the door.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now!" Tim, the suspect, screamed at Neal. Neal had his hands in the air, and was eyeing the gun nervously.

"Well as you partner so graciously pointed out, I'm helping the FBI, thanks for that, by the way," Neal answered, directing that last part at Tim's partner.

"I would think that would be why I _should_ kill you."

"Not necessarily. This building is surrounded. You shoot me and you'll go down for murder. Put the gun down and maybe we can make a deal."

"No way am I putting my gun down."

"Fine, but you should know that the FBI is most likely already storming in here and when they get here-"

Neal was interrupted by the sounds of doors bursting open. "FBI! Drop your weapon!"

"You are gonna pay for this!" Robert screamed at Neal. Suddenly Neal was on the ground, his shirt quickly absorbing the blood.

Robert and his partner were tackled to the ground as Peter rushed to Neal's aid.

"Neal!" Peter screamed running towards Neal. "Someone call the paramedics now!" Peter exclaimed.

"Ow. This is not a pleasant feeling…." Neal mumbled looking at his bleeding shoulder. He winced as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move, Neal." Peter said as the paramedics rushed in with a gurney.

"I'll be fine. It hurts like hell, but I've been shot at before."

Peter frowned. "You were never actually hit." Peter said, as Neal was being rushed away.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Peter called out towards Neal.

Peter was sitting in the waiting room. He sighed again as he looked at his watch. Neal didn't seem like he was hurt too badly. Why was this taking so long?

"Family of Neal Caffrey?" Peter heard a man in a white coat say.

"I'm Peter Burke, his partner."

"Hello, I am Dr. Roberts. Mr. Caffrey will be just fine. However, his wound did get a little infected, so he will have to stay overnight."

"Can I go seem him?"

"Of course," the doctor said smiling warmly. "He is in room 308."

"Thank you, doctor." Peter replied already making his way towards Neal's room. "How you holding up?" Peter asked quietly as he entered the room.

"I'm fine. The nurses here are exceptionally kind."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised. Do you want me to call James?"

"I totally forgot about James! Yes! If you could please let him know, I would appreciate it."

"If you give me his number, I'll let the nurses know, so they can call him."

"His number is 212 555 3284."

"Okay, I'll be right back.

Peter walked off to the nurse's station and handed a paper with James's number to a blonde nurse. "Could you please call this number and let them know that Neal Caffrey is at the hospital."

"Yes, sir. I will get right on that."

Peter walked back towards Neal's room. "Hey, Neal, I have to go to the office and do some paperwork. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, Peter, I'm fine. Thank you for staying for a while."

"No problem. The nurse said she would call James, so he will probably be here later."

"That sounds great! Bye Peter."

"Bye!"

-2 hours later-

"Hello. I got a call saying Neal Caffrey was here? What room is he in?" James asked, practically running into the nurse's station.

"Did you say you were looking for Mr. Caffrey," Dr. Roberts asked turning towards James.

"Yes, Is Neal okay?"

"He is doing just fine. He's in room 308." Dr. Roberts said as James started to head in that direction. "Last time I checked, he was in there with his husband."

"Excuse me, what?" James exclaimed, turning back around to look at the doctor.

**A/N: Muahaha, I shall end it there. James is not going to be a happy camper when he sees Neal again! I PROMISE to update a lot sooner this time!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!**

**A/N: First of all, y'all are amazing(: Getting all the story alert notifications makes me feel all bubbly! But y'all should really review. I would love to hear what y'all think of the story and if y'all have any questions…concerns…hates…loves!(: **

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!(: **

Chapter Four!

Neal was playing on an app on his phone when James stormed into his room.

"James! I'm so glad you could-"

"Shut up! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"What wrong?"

"Where's your husband? Does he know that you're cheating on him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your husband, Neal! Don't think that you can two-time me! It doesn't work that way!"

"Wait. I, honestly, have no idea what you're talking abo-" Neal was interrupted by a punch to his ribs.

"Don't think that you can cheat on me and get away with it!" James exclaimed, throwing more and more punches at Neal's stomach.

"James…please stop. I can't breathe…. Stop, please."

"What's his name?"

"I don't have a husband!" Neal said clutching at his stomach.

"Don't lie to me! The doctor said that he saw you in here with your husband! Where the hell is he anyway? Did you send him away so we wouldn't meet?"

"The only person that has been here with me was Peter."

"I asked you if you had something with him, and you said no! You are a filthy liar!"

"I don't have anything with him!" Neal said trying to sit up before being stopped when a hard hand made contact with his face.

"If you didn't tell the doctor that he was your husband, then what the hell were you two doing in here to make him think that you were together with him?"

Neal held his cheek. It throbbed from the blow. James grabbed Neal's hair and pulled it so that they held eye contact.

"Answer me, Neal!"

"Partner…." Neal whispered.

"What?"

"Peter must have said that he was my partner. The doctor read into the word wrong."

James let go of Neal and thought about it for a minute. "You don't have anything going on with Peter?"

"I already told you no."

"Oh…. Neal, I-"

"Please leave, James."

"No. Neal, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just- I thought you had lied to me. I thought you were laughing at me. I didn't know what to do!"

"You beat me up, James…again! I don't want to see you anymore."

"Neal, please don't say that. I- I love you, Neal."

Neal froze at those three little words. Love. Someone loved him. Neal looked at James, whose eyes had begun to water.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you. I care about you so much, Neal. I haven't known you for that long, and I already can't imagine me without you. That's why I did what I did. I thought I had lost you- or I never had you. I don't know what I would have done. I'm sorry for what I did. I feel so protective over you. Can you forgive me?"

"You really hurt me this time. My eye still hasn't healed from last time, and now I'll have new bruises."

"I know, and I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me, Neal, please."

"I don't know if I can."

"Neal, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you,. Please let me take care of you. You'll probably have to have your arm in a sling when you get out. Let me be the one to take care of you. Let me show you that I do care."

Neal sat silently before answering. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I love you with all my heart, Neal. I want to take care of you."

"Okay James. I trust you."

**A/N: Ohkay, so I know this is super short, but I felt bad for making y'all wait over a week, so I updated anyway. I will most definitely have the next one up a lot sooner, and it will be a lot longer! *crosses heart* Promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!**

**A/N: Spoiler from season one regarding Kate! I am loving the reviews! The critiques especially because it lets me know what y'all think I need to be doing. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story!**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!(: **

Chapter Cinco!

"Mr. Caffrey, can I have a word with you?" Dr. Roberts asked, coming into the room. Neal has just started waking up from a nap, and was startled by the voice.

"Yeah, of course you can. What's wrong?"

"I'm concerned by all the bruises covering your body. Some are fairly new, thus making me believe that they came from the accident…however while you were asleep, new bruises seemed to have just appeared on your body. If you would like to speak to a specialist or a police officer about anything, I can arrange that."

Neal forced a smile, "I must have been thrashing around. I never sleep well on a bed that's not mine."

"Are you sure you don't need any help? We can protect you."

"Dr. Roberts, I assure you that there is nothing going on, other than that undercover case, that could have caused the bruising." Neal's warm smile never left his face, as he looked in the Dr.'s eyes.

The doctor nodded slowly before smiling back at Neal. "Okay, Mr. Caffrey. Now, regrettably, you will have to have an arm sling for a while. Do you have someone that could help you around if needed?"

"Of course, I have a husband, right?" Neal asked, glaring slightly at the doctor. Neal recalled when he informed the doctor that Peter was, in fact, not his husband, and the error had caused a _slight_ argument with his _actual _boyfriend. It wasn't in Neal's nature get mad at someone that made a mistake, but this one had caused him quite a bit of discomfort.

The doctor blushed, "Again, I am extremely sorry for that misunderstanding."

Neal's eyes softened, and he sighed. "I know, Dr. Roberts. It's okay; anyone could have made that mistake."

The doctor apologized again before excusing himself and leaving the room.

Neal didn't want to wear a sling. He enjoyed his freedom, and wearing an arm sling would definitely limit what he was allowed to do. The only good thing coming from this was that he would get to spend time with James.

Neal sighed. James loved him. Neal had felt so empty after Kate's death. He would never forget how helpless he felt as he watched the plane explode. Neal needed to feel someone care for him again. Peter didn't like him like that, and Mozzie, well Mozzie was like a brother so that is just…eww. He could find another girl to love, but he doubted it would be the same. James was perfect- well, almost, but the beating really wasn't James's fault.

The first time it happened Neal should have known better then to let poor James worry all night long. This last time was really not James's fault. The doctor misunderstood, and James loved him, so of course he was going to freak out. Neal sighed again, and closed his eyes. He pictured James sitting in front of him. Everyone had their faults, and James loved him, so why not give it a shot.

Neal heard someone clear his/her throat, and opened his eyes. James was smiling at him.

"Well, hello, love."

"Hi James," Neal replied, sitting up straighter, and then wincing slightly.

James's smile disappeared. "Are you okay? Is it your shoulder, or is it-"

"I'm fine, my ribs hurt a little, but that's it.'

"Your ribs? Oh…your ribs." James said the last part, slowly.

"It's okay, James. It was a misunderstanding."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, now."

"But you weren't before?"

"It was a little painful."

"Are you blaming me for that?" James asked with an annoyed tone.

"What? No, of course not. I was just saying-"

"Neal, don't pretend that you forgive me if you don't."

"I have nothing to forgive. I know it wasn't your fault."

James facial expression softened, and he sat on the bed next to Neal. "I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you in pain." James ran a hand down Neal's cheek, and sighed. "I love you."

Neal's heart fluttered and he closed his eyes. James loved him, nothing else mattered.

"The doctor said you could leave today." James said in an excited voice.

"Dr. Roberts said my arm would be in a sling," Neal began slowly. James looked at him, his look telling him to go on. "It's just that, yesterday after you… ya know, you said that you would want to take care of me after I left. Is that offer still there?"

James smiled at Neal. "Of course it is, love. I can't imagine anyone else helping you, and touching you."

Neal was slightly startled by that last part, but it was just an over-reaction. Clearly, James cared for Neal.

"Do you know what time I get to leave?"

"I think the doctor said you could leave at noon," James began looking down at his watch, "so in an hour."

"Thank goodness!" Neal sighed in relief. "I am ready to leave the hospital."

"And I am read to have you near me 24/7." James replied puling Neal in for a hug. Neal leaned back and relished the feeling of having strong arms around him. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep in James's arms.

_Neal was lost. He was walking down the dark New York streets and he had no idea where he was. He looked to his right, and saw an alley leading towards a tunnel; it looked dark and slightly unpleasant. To his left he saw another alley, but this one led to a park. It was much more inviting. Neal looked over at the dark tunnel and shivered. He turned towards the park and started to walk towards it. He got closer towards the slide, and jumped back when he saw a dead body lying on the ground. Suddenly, the park didn't seem so inviting._

"Neal? Love, wake up." Neal heard a voice say. Neal blinked and looked up at James. He shivered as he remembered how peaceful that park had seemed, and how misleading it turned out to be.

"Hi James, what time is it?"

"It's time for you to come home with me! The doctor said you are officially released."

"That's great, I am ready to go."

"I am too, love. I'm ready to have you in my arms day in and out."

Neal smiled and closed his eyes again. Neal would take being with James than being alone any day.

**A/n: I hope y'all got the metaphor…I'm not sure how well I did on that. I really do want to update quicker between chapters, but school as possessive as James. It demands time ): I promise to try and update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!**

**A/N: Y'all make me feel all bubbly and what not by all your story alerts! 3 I'm so glad y'all like my story, and thank you for staying with me on this! Again, I am very sorry that I can't update more often ): But I will still try very hard to update ASAP!(: **

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!(: **

Chapter Six!

"Okay, love, we're home!" James said, carrying Neal to the couch.

"My legs work just fine, James."

"I don't care. I was so scared when I found out you were in the hospital. You will not get hurt again, not as long as I'm your boyfriend."

Neal thought that statement was a tad bit ironic, but didn't say as much. Neal smiled at James and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"James, I love you, but carrying me everywhere may become a nuisance at one point or another."

James lightly bonked Neal on the head, and pulled a false stern look onto his face.

"Don't you ever call yourself a nuisance. You are everything but." James said sitting next to Neal and bringing his lips to Neal's forehead. Neal blushed slightly and let himself sink into James's embrace. Yes, this was why James was perfect. At the end of the day, James would be there for Neal. Neal's eye lids began to flutter as James rocked him slowly. He yawned and let himself slip into a deep sleep.

James got up after holding Neal's sleeping form for a while. He laid Neal down completely on the couch and put a warm blanket over him. James was about to make some coffee for his love when the doorbell rang. James put his eye to the peep hole, and glared.

"Neal? Neal, it's Peter." Peter said from behind the door. James opened the door, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you know where I live?" James asked, still glaring slightly.

Peter was taken aback a little by the cold gestures, but he was used to it. Interrogating criminals doesn't usually offer anything but hostility. "You were required to sign in at the hospital, so I had your full name. Plus Neal gave me your phone number. I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I just wanted to see if Neal was okay."

"He's fine."

"You know, I don't believe we've met. I'm Peter." Peter said, holding his hand out.

"Stay away from Neal."

"Did I do something that offended you?"

"It's because of you that Neal was at the hospital! Do him a favor and stay away from him."

"James, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I would never want anything or one to hurt Neal. Neal is more than just a partner, he's a friend. Now, can I please see him?"

"No, and if you don't have a warrant I would appreciate it if you got the hell off my property."

Peter glared back at James now. What was this guy's problem? "Tell Neal I stopped by, and that I'll come back again." Peter said that last part in a warning tone before walking away.

James slammed the door shut.

"James?" Neal asked hesitantly. James turned around, a smile now plastered perfectly on his face.

"Good morning, love. Have a nice nap?"

Neal nodded. "Who was at the door?"

"It was just some sales blokes. They are so irritating."

"They are." Neal agreed. He got up from the couch and started making his way towards the bathroom when James came running up behind him and scooped him in his arms.

"What did I say about walking?"

"James," Neal whined. "Can I please walk now?"

"No. I intend to spoil you until that cast comes off." James set Neal down next to the bathroom door.

"Thank you. Can I go in by myself or do you want to help me in there too?" Neal said with more acid than he intended too. James raised an eyebrow, and Neal ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I just want to get back to normal. I don't like feeling dependent."

"It's okay, love, I forgive you. Now get in there and hurry up because you were away much too long for my taste. I want to make up lost time." James winked, and Neal blushed again before closing the bathroom door.

James kept his promise. Neal was very sore after James was through with him.

The next morning James was in the kitchen making breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Neal called out. James stopped what he was doing and raced towards Neal to stop him from opening the door. With James's luck, it would be- "Oh, hey Peter!" Neal's cheery voice said.

"Hello Neal, how are you?" Peter said, still hidden from James view by the door.

"I'm doing great. James is a tad bit overprotective," Neal said, throwing a look at James. Peter looked behind the door and smirked slightly at James's face. "but I'm honestly doing great! Come inside, Peter."

Peter walked in, not taking his eyes off of James. "Hello. I'm Peter. You must be James." Peter said sticking out his hand. This time James took the hand, and shook it.

"I'm James. Neal has said so much about you." James answered his perfect fake smile already on his face.

"Likewise."

"I'm glad you two (**A/n: Y'all know how hard it is to not write "y'all?" My internal reading voice scoffs at the extra syllables**) are finally meeting. It's great to know that two of the people I trust are meeting each other. So Peter, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Reece says you can come back to work whenever you feel up to it again.'

"Aww, do you all miss me?" Neal asked, dramatically putting his hand to his heart. James twitched slightly. Peter caught the movement and eyed him curiously before rolling his eyes at Neal.

"We sure do. Who else is supposed to get me any files I need?" Peter replied with a smirk.

Neal rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing the clerks that were hired to do that are out of the question?"

"Why would I use them when I have something better? I have-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You have me."

James fingers twitched this time. He would have to have a talk with Neal about his relationship with Peter.

**A/n: Alright! Well that's what I got(: DUM DUM DUM, what will James do to poor Neal next? O: Stay tuned to find out ;D I would again like to thank y'all for reading my story! It's so much fun to write, so I'm really glad that y'all are enjoying it 3 Again, I know these are kind of short, but I'm trying to update often, so I don't know how long I'll be able to make them ): I will try harder to make the forever long! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC!**

**A/N: Gosh, y'all I am so sorry! Something happened to my laptop…my internet wouldn't work and all my files were screwing up! I had no way to tell y'all that I couldn't update! ): The good news is that I'm back…obviously(: I hope y'all all had an amazing holiday (if you're from America), I know I did lots and lots of Black Friday shopping! However, I am sure y'all truly don't care…I shall stop talking now, and let y'all read my story!(: **

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!(: **

Chapter Seven!

"Something smells good." Peter said, walking into the apartment more.

"Yeah, James is making breakfast! You're welcome to stay to eat, right James?" Neal said, smiling up at James. James smiled back at Neal, and nodded.

"Of course you can stay, Peter." James said, looking at Peter now. "I'd love to eat with my love's partner in crime.'

"…partner in anti-crime, actually." Peter smirked at Neal, who was rolling his eyes. "However, I can't stay. I have to go to work. I just wanted to see how Neal was doing, since I couldn't check up on him yesterday." James stiffened slightly, and Peter through him a glare.

Neal looked at them both confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, love." James answered, rubbing Neal's arm in reassurance.

"Peter?"

"No, Neal, nothing's wrong." Peter sighed. Neal looked at Peter hard, and turned.

"Okay, well if you don't need anything else…."

"Neal…."

"Yes?" Neal replied shortly. James grinned at Peter from behind Neal, and shrugged.

Peter sighed. "Nothing. Let me know when you're ready to come back."

"Okay, bye." Neal said holding the door open.

"Goodbye Neal, and nice to meet you James." Peter gave James a hard look and left.

"Love, is everything okay?" James asked as soon as Neal turned around. Neal looked up at James and sighed.

"I have a feeling that Peter's holding something back from me, and I want to know what it is."

"He's an FBI agent, love. His job is to lie to criminals, and although you are reformed…he may not see you that way yet." James looked at Neal sadly.

"Peter trusts me. I know he does."

"Then why would he hide something from you?"

Neal sighed. "I don't know. Maybe- maybe I was just imagining things? He could just be tired. I know how tiring his job really is."

"Whatever you say, love. Do you want some breakfast, now?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry."

"You said you were starving before he got here." James reminded him, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to eat anymore."

"You have to eat; you need all the strength you can get."

"I'm not hungry, James."

"Is this because of Peter? You should have known he would lie to you eventually. He's an FBI agent for crying out loud! Neal, forget about him, and come eat."

"What has gotten into you? I think I'm going to go see Mozzie, I'll see you later." Neal turned around to walk away, but he was suddenly shoved into a wall.

James loomed over Neal, grinding his teeth. "Nothing is wrong with me, and you are not going anywhere!" James emphasized his point by grabbing Neal by his shirt and shoving him back into the wall. "You will stay here, and you are going to sit down and eat your breakfast!"

Neal tried to shove James away, but he ended up falling forward instead. James grabbed Neal by his fractured arm, and pulled him up. Neal whimpered, and tried to stand up to relieve the pain.

"You will stay here, with me. You are mine, Neal. Not Peter's. Mine." James threw Neal back on to the couch, and Neal hissed as he landed on his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm the one that is here for you. I ran to the hospital the minute I found out you were there. I'm letting you stay here with me. I love you, Neal. Why is Peter so damn important to you! Do you _want_ to date him? Would you happier that way?"

"No- no, James…I'm happy with you. Calm down okay? You are acting really-" James slapped Neal, and Neal sucked in a breath, effectively shutting up.

"I'm what Neal? I can act like Peter if you want? You want me to be more like Peter…would that make you happy, Neal?"

"No, no. James, I'm sorry. I want to be with you…not Peter. Only you, James…no one else. I'm yours, right?" Neal said, scooting away slightly from James. James stopped at Neal's words, and sat down next to him.

"Do you mean that, Neal? M-m-mine?" James breathing was slowing down, and his eyes were searching Neal's.

Neal looked at James and saw the monster fade away. The man whose eyes were just filled with fury had softened to that of a scared little boy. James was inching closer to Neal, and had now grabbed his hand, his eyes never leaving Neal's.

Neal sighed, and let himself be pulled closer to James. "Yes, James, I mean it."

James pulled Neal to his lap and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Neal. I am so sorry." James's hand went up to Neal's cheek, and stroked it lightly. "Neal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry." James was starting to kiss Neal's cheek, and he began to rock him slowly. "I love you, Neal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Shh. Shh. James, it's okay. Calm down." Neal said running a hand through James's hair. "I-I love you too."

"I won't do it again. It will never happen again. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry."

"I Know. I know. I love you."

"Neal…."

"Yes, James?"

"Neal. Are you-are you going to tell Peter?"

Neal stopped stroking James's hair, and closed his eyes. Peter. Peter would know something happened. He would ask about it. Neal didn't like lying to Peter. He already did it once when it came to James; he didn't want to do it again. Neal sighed and thought back to early that day.

Peter was keeping something from Neal. He didn't know what it was, but Peter was acting too funny for it not to be something big. If Peter was okay with lying, then so was Neal.

"No, James. I won't tell Peter."

**A/n: Alright! Well that's all I got! By the way, I had been taught that as long as forever that if a word was singular, then, even if it ended with an 's', you still had to do apostrophe s. However, I now have a professor telling me that if it ends with an 's', then you just do an apostrophe. I will keep writing James's…just FYI(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC and plot, of course!(:**

****There is a small spoiler for season one and season three.**

**A/N: *cringes* I realize that I am an awful, awful person for not updating in 57932502372 days. It's just that all my professors decided to cram info into me in a week, then finals came up, then the holidays…ah, it was just too much! But I am here now, and I offer my deepest apologies! This chapter is longer than the rest to show y'all how sorry I am!(: Thank you for sticking with me. 3**

**Also, some people are wondering why Neal is so OOC. When someone gets sucked into a relationship they don't think they can live without, they change completely. I have never been through that, but I have witnessed it with someone very close to me. Their whole personality changed and they weren't the same person as before. I am sorry if the OOCness is bothering anyone, but I am very glad that you took even a minute to read my story. Thanks again to everyone(:**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!(: **

Chapter Ocho!

James was holding Neal tightly to his chest. Neal looked around the room and sighed. After their argument the day before, both James and Neal decided to just hang around the house for the rest of the day. They both called it a night around 6. Neal tried to sleep, but it never really happened. James loved Neal, and although Neal knew that, it still felt…off.

Neal loved James too, but lying to Peter was going to hard this time. Last time he lied, it was a spur of the moment lie to protect James…this time, it felt kind of like revenge. What was Peter hiding anyway?

"Neal, what's wrong?" James asked, tightening his hold around Neal.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep."

"Are you okay?" James whispered. "Do you need ice or bandages?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow. He poked at one of Neal's bruises and Neal sucked in a breath. "You're fine?"

"Okay, it hurts, but I didn't think you wanted to know that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" James demanded through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Neal replied quickly. "My head is hurting, my arm is aching, and my whole body feels tense. I'm just grumpy; I didn't mean anything by it." James notably relaxed, and Neal let out a silent breath.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I should have been more sympathetic. Does it hurt too much?"

"Just a few bruises, I can handle a lot. I've jumped off of castles and sky-dived off of buildings, all without losing my hat, I may add." Neal said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not to mention you jumped onto a bakery awning."

"Haha, I didn't even remember that one."

"So you really are fine then, love?" James asked, his face filled with concern again.

"James, I'm alright. I'll be a bit sore, but I can handle it."

"I'm sorry, Neal. It won't happen again."

"It's okay." Neal whispered. James cupped Neal's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you. You know that right, love?"

Neal sunk in closer to James and sighed. "I love you too."

"There is something else bothering you isn't there?" James asked searching Neal's eyes.

Neal tried to pull himself away, but James only tightened his hold on Neal's chin and waist. Neal sighed and whispered, "I-I don't know what to tell Peter…."

James's eyes tightened. His hold on Neal's waist tightened to the point where Neal was whimpering. James took a deep breath and relaxed his hold. "Love, do you want to tell Peter the truth?"

"I don't lie well."

James cocked and eyebrow and snorted.

"Okay, what I meant was that lying to Peter is a lot more difficult than lying to most people. He can tell when I lie. He knows me really well; there's just something about our friendship that-" Neal sucked in a breath and whimpered again James had grabbed onto Neal's arm and twisted.

"You and Peter have nothing. You. Are. Mine."

"I'm yours, I'm yours." Neal said, biting his lip as tears threatened to fall.

"Tell him you fell or something. He's only going to see that one bruise on your cheek, it's not like he'll be taking your clothes off."

"I know; I'm sorry. You're right." Neal panted as he tried to adjust himself to ease the pain.

"Are you going to go in today?" James asked finally, after a couple awkward minutes of silence had past.

Neal sighed and thought about it. "Yes."

James stiffened slightly, but he immediately relaxed. "Okay, love. Don't let the fed get to you, and don't come home late." The tone at the end of James's warning was not lost on Neal.

"I won't James, I promise." Neal said with a slight shiver.

"Neal, are you okay?" Peter asked, watching Neal closely. Neal had been sitting down gingerly all day.

"Yea, I'm just a little sore."

"From what?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am in a relationship right now…sex can be tiring." Neal said with a wink.

Peter made a face. "Remind me never to ask you anything again."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Boss?" Diana called from the door. Peter and Neal tuned to look at her. "We have a lead on- Neal? Are you wearing make-up?"

Neal ducked his head. "No."

"Yes, you are!" Diana said gently holding his chin. "Why are you wearing cover-up?"

"Neal, do you have something that needed covering up?" Peter asked, sitting up and staring hard at Neal.

"No."

"Diana, do you have make-up cleaner stuff thingies?" Peter asked.

"I'm surprised I even know what you're talking about given that amazing vocabulary, but I think I might." Diana left to go to her desk.

"Neal, why are you wearing make-up?" Peter asked.

"No reason, but I have to go…" Neal go up to walk out of the office, but was blocked by Diana."

"Sit down, Neal." Peter said harshly. Neal looked at him pleadingly, but Peter's hard stare did not relent. Neal sighed and sat back down. "Can you clean it off yourself, or should Diana do it for you?"

Neal gave him another look begging for mercy. Peter just shook his head and asked again. "No, no, I can do it." Neal lightly tapped his face. "See? There is nothing wrong."

"Give me that." Diana said taking the make-up wipe. She wiped off the cover-up and gasped.

"Neal, who did that to you?" Peter asked, glaring at the bruise accessorized on Neal's face.

"I told you…sex can be tiring. We just got a bit crazy."

"Really? And that's why you covered it up."

"I didn't want the heat it would bring. Look, we just had way too much fun last night. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Neal said making his way past Diana, and out the door.

"He's lying." Diana said, as soon as Neal left.

"I know. I think James has been abusing Neal."

"That is a very big accusation, boss."

"I know," Peter sighed. "but I can't think of any other thing. James acts weird around me. I don't think he wants me near Neal. He is a little too protective of Neal, and besides, the bruises started the moment Neal started the relationship with James."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"I don't know. I wish I could just lock the bastard up, but I have no proof, and Neal, for some reason, is protecting him!"

"Neal loves him...or feels loved by him. Kate never really loved him either, but Neal still devoted himself completely to her. Maybe Neal just wants to feel loved."

"Why does he go for the ones that don't really love him? He deserves better." Peter said firmly. "Neal is worth much more than these things he gets into relationships with. If he would just- what?" Peter asked as he looked over at Diana, grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you have a crush on Neal?"

"Diana, that is ridiculous! I am married, and work relationships are extremely inappropriate!"

"It's okay, boss, your secret is safe with me." Diana said, the grin not leaving her face.

"I don't have a secret, but if you are done acting like a child, maybe we can figure out what to with James." The grin finally left Diana's face, and she nodded.

"What do you mean 'figure out what to do with James?'" Neal asked, looking at them angry.

"Neal, do you remember when you said that you have never lied to me?" Peter asked, looking Neal in the eye.

"Yea, I recall that I said that after I figured out that you and Diana were scheming behind my back. Funny how it seems to be happening again."

"Neal, we are not scheming." Diana said. "We want to help you."

"Why would I need help? I can take care of myself, and you avoided my question earlier."

"Neal," Peter began, "is James abusing you."

Neal paled slightly, but quickly recovered. "I come in with one bruise, and suddenly I'm being abused? Your imaginations run far."

"Neal, this isn't a joke." Diana replied sternly.

Peter took a step closer to Neal, and he sighed. "We can help you, Neal. You say the word and we can have him arrested right now."

"He isn't doing anything to me! James loves me." Neal said, taking a step away from both of them.

"Neal, how did you get the bruise?"

"I told you, fun night."

"Fun night for who, Neal?" Diana asked, her voice shaking slightly. Neal looked at her, and saw that her eyes were a little moist.

"Diana, nothing is happening to me. I am fine. I've protected myself against a lot of people, okay. I can take care of myself."

"Neal, we just want you to be safe." Dian said, touching his arm. Neal winced slightly, and then regretted it. Both agents looked at him harshly.

"Neal, why did you cringe away?" Peter asked sternly.

"My arm is in a sling, it is going to hurt, Peter."

"It shouldn't hurt just because she touched you! Neal, take off your jacket." Peter sighed.

"Isn't that sexual harassment?"

"Not when people from both sexes are present, and if you would like, I can have another witness, but you need to take the jacket off, and roll up your sleeve."

"Peter, please." Neal said with pleading eyes.

"Neal," Diana said quietly. "If he isn't hurting you, then what do you have to hide?"

"I don't want to take it off. Nothing is happening. Please." Neal begged again.

"Neal, take off the jacket." Peter said quietly, but firm.

Neal didn't move.

"I can take it off for you." Peter offered.

"No, I'll- I'll do it." Neal slowly took off his jacket, and paused. He had never looked at himself after James hit him. Sure, he had to look at his own face, but he tried to stay blind to the rest of his body. Neal had put his clothes on with his eyes closed this morning. He sighed. Peter and Diana knew. They had figured it out. Neal couldn't lie to himself. He was glad. Someone knew. Maybe it would end…but then again, he loved James. James loved him. Neal didn't want James out of his life, and he certainly didn't want James in jail. Maybe all it would take is to let James know that someone knew. Maybe it would end soon, and then James and he could have a happy, normal relationship.

Neal looked down at his sleeve. They wanted to see his bare arms. Neal unbuttoned the end of each sleeve then closed his eyes. He pushed up one sleeve, and with a little more effort, pushed up the sleeve of the arm with the sling. Neal heard both Peter and Diana suck in a breath.

"Neal, open your eyes." Peter said, after a minute.

"No."

"Open your eyes."

"No," Neal replied again, more firmly.

"Why?" Diana asked quietly.

"Because- Because, if I look, it becomes real." Neal said, as he fought back the tears. Neal pushed down his sleeves, and opened his eyes. "Now, if you two are done, I have to go." Neal said, walking out of the room.

"Neal, wait!" Peter called out.

Neal ran past Jones, and sprinted out the door. Neal knew if he stopped now Peter would have James arrested. Once the elevator door opened, Neal ran out the building, and called a cab. He quickly got inside.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Neal gave James's address and they were off. James would be beyond pissed that Peter and Diana knew, but Neal had to warn him. Hopefully…James won't be too mad.

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the long wait. I will try not to take as long this time! Also, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I really like cliffhangers(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! All is property of Jeff Easton, except for the OC and plot, of course!(:**

**A/N: Slight spoiler for season one and two. Okay y'all; this is the last chapter to my story. It took a long time, but it's done! This is the longest chapter in the story, with a lot happening(: Y'all have no idea how grateful I am to every single one of you…the silent and enthusiastic readers alike. I LOVE YOU ALL and I am so glad that y'all took the time to read my story! I honestly did not think this story was going to get as much attention as it did. Well...here it is!**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!(: **

Chapter Nine!

Neal slowly got out of the cab. Maybe James won't be home…it would be so much easier if Neal could just leave him a message on his cell phone. Neal stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

"J-James?" Neal called out, walking into the room slowly. James popped his head out of the bedroom and smiled.

"Neal! Love, what you doing home already?"

"You need to get away, or hide somewhere...or something." Neal said quickly.

"Why?" James asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Peter and Diana…they-they know."

"Know what, Neal?" James asked walking up to Neal, glaring. Neal backed up a bit.

"They saw the bruise on my face, and the ones on my arms. I swear I didn't want to tell them!" Neal said backing into the wall as James loomed over him.

"What did you do?" James asked slamming Neal into the wall. Neal whimpered as his already sore body felt the blow.

"Please James, I didn't actually tell them! They saw the bruises!"

"You stupid, stupid, bloke!" James said slapping Neal so hard he fell. Neal struggled to get back up, but James kicked him hard in the stomach. James towered over a whimpering Neal. "Can you really not keep your freaking clothes on? How did they see the bruises on your arms anyway? Where you stripping for him? You are one sick animal, Neal. I let you go thinking you could handle yourself, but I was wrong!"

James kicked Neal again before lifting him up by his arm. Neal tried to pull away, but he could barely move. James dragged Neal into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. Neal whimpered again as he fell onto the bed.

"James," Neal began hoarsely, "please. I didn't mean to let them find out. They made me. Please."

"Made you? Nobody makes you do anything!"

Neal would have laughed at the irony of James's statement if he wasn't in so much pain. "James, please calm down."

"Don't talk to me, Neal!" James said slapping him again. James was breathing hard and he raised his hand again to slap Neal.

"Please James! I'm yours! I'm yours! Please, I don't care about anyone else, I'm yours." Neal said quickly. James held his hand in place for a second before lowering it.

"You don't mean that, do you?" James whispered after a moment.

"Yes, James, I do! I do mean it, I promise, I mean it." Neal said, still waiting for James to snap again.

"No you don't." James said, harshly. "You should know better than to lie to me, love." James said slapping Neal again.

Neal stayed silent this time.

"Nothing to say, hmm? Well that's fine. Up you go." James said grabbing Neal by the arm. Neal whimpered at the pain. "None of that, love. You brought this upon yourself. Whoring around is not appreciated."

"I wasn't-" Neal began, but was interrupted by another slap to the face.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." James fumed. "Now, we need to pack."

"What? James, why do we-"

"Talk again and you will be sorry, Neal." James said, glaring at Neal. Neal snapped his mouth shut. James was running around the apartment throwing clothes into suitcases. "Peter is never going to give up. We need to get away. You are mine, love, and no one is going to take you away. It'll be better for the both of us this way."

"James, please, don't do this." Neal said, his eyes pleading.

"I told you not to talk again!" James said slapping Neal until he was on the ground. James loomed over Neal kicking him over and over again. "Why do you think Peter is so freaking great? He put you in jail in the first place!" James lifted Neal off the floor and threw him against the wall. Neal slumped back to the ground, and James began kicking again.

Neal tried to cover his face, but James kept Neal successfully pinned up against the wall. Neal looked up as James kicked him in the face.

"You will pay for your betrayals Neal! You are mine, and no one else is allowed to touch you ever!" Neal started to drift off. Maybe it would be better this way. If James just killed him now, then he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. James was almost doing him a favor.

Neal almost gave in to the emptying feeling.

"FBI! Step away from Neal now!" Neal heard Peter's voice say.

James laughed bitterly. "Come to save your whore, agent Burke?" James lifted Neal up by his arm.

"Step away from him now!" Peter said, holding a gun pointed at James.

"Why don't you just shoot me?"

"Now, James!"

"See that, love." James said taking a hold of Neal's chin. "He doesn't have the guts to actually save you." James forcefully kissed Neal and looked back up at Peter. "Neal is near unconscious. Take a step near me and one punch anywhere on his body will knock him out."

Peter stared at James. "What do you want with him?"

"I want you to realize that he is mine. You can't have him!" James twisted Neal's arm back and Neal whimpered. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Neal, look at me. Stay with me, Neal." Peter said looking at Neal's bruised and broken face.

"Burke, I need you to leave my house. Neal and I have some more packing to do."

"This place is surrounded James. You can't leave."

James twisted Neal's arm again, and Neal fell to the ground this time. James pulled a whimpering Neal up by his hair. "You make them leave or Neal will suffer."

Peter almost felt tears come to his eyes. Neal's left eye was swollen shut and the bruises on his arms were huge. "I'm sorry, Neal." Peter whispered to himself. Peter ran up to James and pushed Neal aside as he tackled James down.

Neal yelped as he hit the ground.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed, as Peter held him down. Peter turned James around as punched him square in the face.

"Don't you ever touch Neal again!" Peter turned James back around and handcuffed him.

"Jones!" Peter called out. Jones came into the room and Peter pushed James towards him.

"What happened to his face?"

"Don't know, don't care. Take him out of my sight or he might get a busted lip to match the black eye."

"Yes, sir." Jones smirked, as he walked James out.

Peter gently lifted Neal off the floor and wrapped his arm around him. "Come on, Neal. Let's get you to a hospital.'

"P-Peter?" Neal asked trying to move without whimpering at the shots of pain radiating through his body.

"I got ya, buddy. Come on."

"How is he doing?" Peter asked the doctor. Neal was sleeping and he did not look well at all.

"He is lucky to be alive. He has two broken ribs, bruises from his toes up, a re-dislocated arm, a broken nose, and a mild head concussion. His eye is swollen shut and he had two teeth knocked out. The bruises and ribs may take a couple weeks to heal and he'll have to have his arm in a sling for a long time, but he should be clear to go home as soon as we are sure his concussion won't cause him any unnecessary damage. You found him just in time, agent Burke."

The doctor left the room, and Peter sat looking at Neal numbly. How could he have missed the signs? He should have known what was happening.

"Peter." Hughes said quietly, walking into the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He nearly died, but yes. He is going to make it just fine."

"He didn't die, that's all that matters."

"I should have known what was happening."

"Peter, you can't blame yourself. You didn't cause Neal to end up in here."

"I still should have prevented it somehow. I knew James was trouble; I should have never let him leave the office."

"Peter, stop blaming yourself."

Peter just sighed.

"As pained as I am to say this, I need to take your gun and badge. James reported that you hit him after you already had him cuffed."

Peter handed him the gun and badge and smirked. "It was worth it."

Hughes just nodded. "Tell him that we expect him back as soon as he's healthy. The bureau needs him."

Peter nodded and Hughes walked out.

"Peter?" Neal croaked.

Peter jumped out of his chair. "Yea? I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I should have told you what was happening."

"Yes, you should have, but you don't need to apologize. You didn't actually so anything wrong, Neal."

"So, you punched James?" Neal asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard your conversation with Hughes. You punched James for me."

"I did not. That concussion must have affected your hearing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peter walked closer to Neal and looked over him. "You need to get some sleep. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can leave this place and go back to your fancy Italian roast."

"That sounds amazing. I will take your advice on that." Peter nodded and watched as the drugs made their way through Neal.

Neal was dead asleep when El walked in the room.

"Hun, you have to eat something."

"I can't. I can't just leave him."

El sat down next to Peter and stared at him for a minute. "You really love him don't you?"

"What?" Peter asked, startled.

"You love him."

"El, I am married to you, my beautiful wife. And he is my consultant."

"Don't worry sweety. I know you love me too; It's okay if you love both of us. Neal didn't just invade your life. It's hard not to feel something for him."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know his life inside and out, and he knows yours. You two look at each other and the affection in your eyes is way beyond that of a simple bromance between co-workers. You truly love him. You don't have to deny it."

Peter stayed silent for a while. "I don't know what to say." El just smiled and laid her head on Peter's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything, hun. I love you with all my heart; I don't mind sharing."

"I don't know how it was that I married such an amazing woman." Peter said kissing Elizabeth.

El smiled up at him and winked. "Neither do I."

"I love you."

"I love you too, hun. Now, you really need to eat."

"I'll eat later. I'm not hungry right now."

"Fine, I will go eat and I'll bring you back something."

"Thank you, El…for everything."

El smiled and cupped Peter's face. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you." El walked out of the room, and Peter walked up to Neal's bed.

How was this going to work? He had never been with a guy before. What was he thinking? Peter was…well Peter. Neal had probably been with numerous good-looking guys. There was no way Neal would even want to be with Peter. Gosh, this would be embarrassing. There was no reason for Neal to even want him. Peter could finally admit to himself that maybe he did feel something for Neal. If Neal didn't want him back he didn't know what he was going to do. Seeing Neal with someone else before he knew his feelings for Neal was odd, but now it would feel like torture.

"Thinking about anything interesting?" Neal whispered, coughing a bit in-between words.

"Kind of."

"I can't believe you're still here. It's so late."

"I have a lot on my mind, and this just seemed like the perfect place to think."

"Peter?"

"Yea?"

"How-how is James?"

Peter's body became rigid. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Neal, why?"

"He wasn't really that bad you know." Neal whispered.

"Neal, how can you say that?"

"He loved me." Neal said his jaw tight. "Yea, he got out of control, but he really did care about me."

"Neal, that is not love."

"You don't know anything, Peter. He treated me right when he wasn't angry. James loved me…I know it."

"No he didn't, Neal."

"He did, Peter!"

"That is not love!"

"Then what is?" Neal said. Peter stared at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing Neal. Neal was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss. Peter gently held on to Neal's chin and he softly moved his lips against Neal's.

"That is love." Peter said pulling away from Neal. "Love is caring and it should never be too forceful."

Neal just stared at Peter.

"Neal?" Peter said after a minute.

"What about Elizabeth?"

Peter smiled. "She's the one that pushed me to the point I am now. She says she is willing to share."

Neal smiled a little, and then frowned again. "What about your job?"

"What about my job?" Peter asked, his smile fading.

"You told me once that an agent had to leave because of the relationship he held with his consultant. Peter, I am not going to be the reason you have to leave the job you know you love."

"I would rather work alongside Ruiz in hate crimes, than knowing a life without you on my side."

Neal grinned. "Am I that amazing agent Burke?"

"Yes, you are Mr. Caffrey."

"Peter, we should just keep this a secret."

"I don't want to hide you, Neal."

"It wouldn't be like that. I'm excited that you really love me that much, Peter, but it would suck to have to serve the rest of my sentence working with people that aren't you. I am only helpful to the bureau because I have a really great partner."

"Are you sure? We can find a way to work around the system, if we have to."

"It's okay, Peter." Neal smirked. "Besides…this way I can tease you all day long and then have fun with you after work."

"Teasing can work both ways."

"I'm excited to see what you've got!"

"I'm excited too. But before we make each other's heart rates go up, you need to get better."

"Yes, sir!"

"That a boy." Peter said leaning in to kiss Neal again. "I love you, Neal Caffrey." Peter said pulling away a little.

"Trust me agent Burke, the feeling is mutual." Neal grinned.

**A/N: Okay! I am done! Y'all are amazing! I had a lot of fun writing this. With readers as amazing as y'all, I am excited to start on new stories. Keep on the look-out for possible new stories…until next time!(:**


End file.
